Dust to Dust
by Anami.Kim
Summary: LR spoilers. Lightning Farron ha empezado una nueva vida finalizados los eventos de LR en la ciudad de parís, ¿Como sera su reencuentro con todos, en especial con Hope? ¿Como viven todos sus nuevas vidas?
1. Diosa

Hola chicos, decidí subir esta historia para aportar un poco en el Fandom Hoperai de Habla Hispana. El titulo se basa en una canción de The Civil Wars llamada Dust To Dust que totalmente pienso que le va a este par de personajes y a su historia. Si les gusta por favor dejen un review con su opinión.

Ya tengo escritos varios capítulos de la historia, pero por lo pronto empezamos con esta introducción a manera de prologo que es un POV de Hope.

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, estos son propidad de Square Enix. Sin embargo, esta historia si es mia

Hope Estheim hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de dudar, en retrospectiva, si pensaba en su pasado seguía sintiéndose sorprendido de los muchos cambios por los que había pasado, desde la purga y la muerte de su madre hasta ahora, a veces, si pensaba con mucha fuerza podía recordar detalles, destellos de cosas que habían ocurrido en el pasado y que habían formado su carácter y que sin embargo a través de las eras había terminado resultándole difusos. No porque tuviera algún tipo de culpa sobre nada sino porque después de cientos de años los recuerdos encuentran la forma de acumularse, suprimirse entre sí, a veces no sabía cuanto de eso que creía saber de su pasado era real y cuanto su imaginación, en especial desde que había sido usado por Bhunivelze.

Tenía clara a su madre, en su memoria, sus cuidados, su preocupación que había sido casi excesiva pero sobre todo su sonrisa y la manera en como esta apaciguaba su corazón, recordaba también el odio que alguna vez sintió por Snow al culparlo de su muerte, pero nada de eso parecía relevante ahora que era visto desde la perspectiva de un plan mayor no solo de los Fal'cie sino también de los Dioses, los del Sanctum no habían hecho otra cosa que mover las piezas por ellos, en primera instancia. También estaba allí el recuerdo de su padre y el cariño que recobro por el a través de la aventura, la grata sorpresa de descubrir que aunque no lo creía, tenía un hogar al que regresar y un padre que le amaba. Sin el propio Snow, Sazh, Vanille y Fang no habría logrado sobrevivir a sus días de Lu'cie, pero sobre todo sin Lightning que no se limito a cuidarle sino que le enseño a pelear, le enseño de entereza, de fuerza y de esperanza. De chico había sido todo dudas y temor, gracias a ella había conseguido pasar todo eso y ese aprendizaje fue el que más tarde le hizo científico y jefe del centro de investigación Alfa y de la academia.

En esa época recordaba con frecuencia la caída del Nido, si hubiese esperado un poco más para ver a su padre… quizás se hubiese percatado de la desaparición de Lightning, de ese momento en el que la veía y de repente, ella no estaba (Y lo habría notado, porque nunca podía dejar de mirarla), si se hubiera notado quizás se hubiese ido con ella. Si solo hubiese sido más paciente…

Y como Serah, había pasado años buscándola, sin estar del todo consiente de su cristalización junto a Fang y Vanille, a quienes también quería recuperar, había algo que no encajaba y el solo… solo quería traerla de regreso, cuando la vio en el Oracle Drive fue como si toda su búsqueda por fin se justificara, pero aun así no podía traerla de regreso desde su reino invisible y solo siguió pasando el tiempo.

Una parte suya se preguntaba a veces si ella había sido escogida por Bhunivelze por un anhelo propio de su corazón, al poseerle, si de alguna manera, esa búsqueda, ese anhelo se había transferido o compartido al Dios. Porque si el algo estaba muy consiente Hope es que él nunca había visto a Lightning como un sustituto de su madre, tampoco como una hermana mayor, Light brillaba para el de una manera en la que nadie más podría como su nombre, incluso aunque ella alguna vez le había dicho que su nombre solo destruía. Primero había sido admiración, después confianza, luego necesidad, necesidad de su ayuda, de su apoyo, ella había sido fría con todos en aquel entonces, excepto con él, esos actos, ese abrazo dado en el momento en el que más miserable se sentía cuando la operación NORA había fracasado; finalmente habían tornado todo en un cariño casi platónico, porque en aquel entonces él seguía siendo un niño y ella era naturalmente inalcanzable.

De cualquier manera continuo creciendo y cuando se hizo adulto ese cariño creció tanto como él, creció alimentado por monstruosa idea de que el ya no era más un niño, y ella, si estuviera en alguna parte, si pudiera recuperarla no sería tan inalcanzable.

Incluso cuando no recordaba sus emociones, en su cabeza tenía muy claros sus motivos para ayudarla pero Atrapado nuevamente en un cuerpo mucho más pequeño que su mente y desprovisto de sentimientos, se vio obligado a callar. Cuando llego el momento de decidir ¿Cómo podría haber elegido nada por sobre ella? Incluso a sus padres, que ya habían tenido su vida y su momento. Cuando por fin la vio de nuevo, conscientemente, en ese momento en el que ella había necesitado su ayuda más que nunca, en que finalmente pudo protegerla como había prometido, el mundo volvió a girar para él y cuando derrotaron a Bhunivelze, en ese momento en que ella extendió sus brazos para guiarlos al nuevo mundo, supo con más certeza que nunca, que no solo Bhunivelze la había considerado su Diosa.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

Hola, al fin traigo un nuevo capítulo, tengo varios escritos pero en mis notas lo que me retrasa bastante a la hora de publicar si le sumamos mis muy pesadas clases dela universidad. Muchas gracias por los comentarios del primer capítulo, espero que este les agrade también.

Puede que Lightning sea un poco OCC aquí, aunque estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas de que no lo sea. En el sentido de como interactua con sus propios sentimientos. Pero lo justifico desde el punto de vista de que ella ya se unió a Lumina

**Disclaimer: **La serie de FFXIII no me pertenece de ninguna manera, tampoco los personajes. Esta historia en particular, si es mia.

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en ese nuevo mundo supo inmediatamente que no estaba en el gran phaals y que si lo era había cambiado muchísimo. Se despertó en una cama doble en medio de un cuarto de apariencia común, como quien despierta de un sueño demasiado largo, desorientada y confusa ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Quién era? Al pensarlo vio una luz… si… Lightning y los recuerdos la invadieron igual que un relámpago, irónico que de esa manera recordara todo su pasado.

Vestía una sencilla camisa de seda semitransparente, larga y con mangas, acompañada de unos vaqueros negros, si lo pensaba no podía recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había vestido algo que no fuese su uniforme o algún tipo de armadura o ropa de batalla, un par de siglos sin duda. Pero se sentía bien, como la reafirmación de que ya no tenía que luchar más, lo cual era excelente porque ella no quería luchar de nuevo, nunca.

Intentó recordar algo entre la derrota de Bhunivelze y el nuevo mundo pero no había anda, había estado allí, brillante de magia, de luz y de un nuevo ciclo a punto de comenzar, no podía recordar haber estado tan feliz antes, excepto quizás cuando salvó a Serah por primera vez pero incluso en ese momento la felicidad había estado teñida por el sacrificio de dos de sus amigas ¡Había negado a Lumina incluso entonces?. Esta vez todos se había salvado, todos estarían juntos y renacerían en un nuevo mundo lleno de posibilidades pero sobre todo libres de Dioses y Fal'cies. Entonces llego el pesar de despedirse de los Eidolones, del moogle y de la magia y de viajar al fin, recordaba a Serah a su lado ambas con los brazos extendidos hacia sus amigos, Snow, Hope… y luego un gran viaje o algo que se sentía como tal… entonces había abierto los ojos en ese lugar.

"Village Valais" citaba un cartel en frente de su ventana - _¿Así que así es esto?_ – Se preguntó en voz alta, no sabía que había esperado, volver a nacer, aparecer simplemente, estar todos juntos, lo que sea menos estar tan perdida. Camino por la habitación buscando algún indicio de donde estaba o de su nueva vida, no encontró mucho además de una arma de aspecto similar a las que solía llevar Sazh en Cocoon y un armario gigantesco lleno de ropa de todas las formas colores, lucia como una intervención de Serah, o al menos ella podía imaginarla comprando y usando todo eso. ¿Dónde estaría su hermana? Después de lo que habían pasado era casi injusto que no estuvieran juntas todavía.

Salió del cuarto y se encontró con un pasillo y un par de puertas más hacia el fondo, hacia el frente había un Lobby, una sala y una cocina atravesada por algo que lucía como una isla, camino hacia la nevera apenas consiente del hambre que tenía, se sentó en la isla con un Yogurt y un par de Croissants que había encontrado en una alacena, sobre la repisa estaban un par de llaves y una cartera, empezó a revisarla mientras daba un primer bocado ¡Había olvidado lo delicioso que podía saber un simple pedazo de pan!

En la cartera encontró lo que parecía una tarjeta de identificación "Eclair Farron, 21 años, Lugar de Nacimiento: Francia" – _Así que vuelvo a ser Claire_ – pensó - _¿Qué podrá ser Francia?_ – las demás tarjetas eran de "Crédito", o de algunos museos, mientras más miraba más confusa se sentía. Finalmente se encontró un carnet estudiantil que citaba "École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts (Escuela Nacional Superior de Bellas Artes de París)", sus datos, y su calidad como estudiante de Arquitectura, bajo el carnet sorprendida, en Cocoon había deseado estudiar, pero eso había sido antes de la muerte de sus padres, saber que en este mundo podría hacerlo se sentía extraño, en especial porque ella se sentía lo suficientemente grande como para pasar de la escuela, sin embargo parecía un buen cambio.

Siguió con su búsqueda y encontró billetes que lucían sorprendentemente similares a los Guiles de Coon, al sacarlos de la cartera cayo una pequeña foto. Eran ella y Serah abrazadas por el hombro, su hermana se veía como siempre y ella como si estuviera tratando fuertemente de no sonreír, ambas lucían felices. Ante esto no pudo evitar reír, a pesar de todo las cosas se habían mantenido como deberían, todo estaría bien.

Cerca de un mes había pasado desde que Lightning había abierto los ojos en ese nuevo mundo, Tierra, como aprendió después y por ahora podía decir que le gustaba lo que estaba pasándole aunque continuaba sintiéndose un poco sola en ese amplio apartamento, después de tanto tiempo en el Valhalla había esperado quedarse con Serah y sus amigos pero poco a poco había comprendido que todos tenían que vivir sus propias vidas, en especial su hermana que estaba a punto de casarse ¡Finalmente!. Después de todo, ¿Qué tan incómodo seria vivir con ellos y tener a Snow todo el día alrededor? No.

Por suerte, pocos días después de despertar había empezado a "recordar" detalles sobre esa vida que estaba llevando, era confuso, como recordar la vida de alguien más, pero al menos le había ayudado para entender el mundo, estaba a punto de terminar su carrera en arquitectura, y sin estos recuerdos le habría parecido imposible recordar todos esos conocimientos y técnicas que antes le hubiesen parecido tan ajenos pero ahora le resultaban naturales, por suerte era talentosa y no podía esperar a terminar para empezar a trabajar en ello pues por ahora tenía un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante cercano a la universidad, la casa en la que vivía era herencia de sus padres pero todavía tenía que pagar las cuentas, entre el estudio y el trabajo apenas si tenía tiempo para dormir. Era irónico, Claire Farron, Sargento de CG, Protectora de Etro, redentora y mesera.

Tanto en la universidad como en el trabajo era una especie de sensación, siempre la detenían para preguntarle acerca del tinte de su cabello y no le creían que era su color natural hasta que mostraba la vieja foto que tenia de toda su familia, incluidos su madre y su padre, si bien su padre había sino un hombre de cabello plateado, bastante similar al que tenía Hope. Sin contar que había recibido numerosos elegíos por su apariencia e incluso invitaciones a salir, tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida, nunca se había considerado especialmente bonita (menos aun con Serah a su alrededor, toda amabilidad y delicadeza) y su actitud intimidaba a las personas, tenía que admitir que los hombres de este mundo tenían agallas, aunque podría ser el hecho de que en este nuevo mundo ella no era soldado y no tenía una gunblade colgando todo el tiempo de sus caderas. De todas maneras, no es que sus agallas sirvieran de mucho porque todos eran rechazados con la misma indiferencia.

Sus amigos de la universidad se burlaban de eso pero parecían bastante acostumbrados a la situación, para ella por su parte era extraño, se sentía desconectada de ellos ya que nunca podría sentirse acerca de ellos como se sentía sobre sus viejos amigos, aunque había una pequeña sorpresa, entre ellos estaba Maqui, uno de los viejos chicos de la pandilla NORA que estudiaba Ingeniería mecánica. En sus viejos tiempos había pensado en él (al igual que todos los demás) como una piedra en sus zapatos, pero últimamente habían desarrollado una amistad que solo podía explicarse desde sus recuerdos compartidos. Otra sorpresa había sido encontrar que Lebreau era su jefa, pero había sabido aprovecharlo pidiéndole clases de cocina en sus tiempos libres, después de todo había prometido prepararle algo a Hope cuando estaban intentando salvar el mundo.

De Hope había escuchado que estaba viviendo en Londres Inglaterra, sabía que quedaba en su mismo continente, pero que aun así no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para visitarle en un fin de semana libre, él trabajaba en algún instituto de investigación. Sin embargo, no estaba solo, aparentemente había aparecido junto a Vanille (que era dueña de su propio restaurante) y compartían piso. Sazh y Dajh estaban radicados en Alemania, pero entendía que se mudarían pronto cerca de donde estaban viviendo Serah y Snow que por cierto también estaban en Francia, solo que en otra ciudad un poco más rural, el plan era inscribir a Dajh a las clases que impartía su hermana en la primaria local. Noel y Yeul por su parte estaban viajando por el mundo y aún no habían decidido donde establecerse. Hasta ese momento todos estaban adaptándose por lo que no habían sido capaces de reunirse. Serah había intentado pasarle el número de sus amigos pero Lightning no era lo suficientemente comunicativa para animarle a llamarles, además prefería que su reencuentro fuese en persona. La única persona que podía soportar llamar era a Serah cuyo número había encontrado en su celular poco tiempo después de despertar, agradecía las posibilidades comunicativas de este nuevo mundo.

Sin contar con que ya tenía a Fang quien también vivía en su ciudad, se la había encontrado una noche saliendo de clase en busca de un trago con sus amigos, resultaba que en este nuevo mundo era la encargada de un conocido Bar. Desde entonces la visitaba tan seguido como podía, y se habían hecho bastante cercanas, después de todo tenían personalidades similares.

– Hoy pareces muy pensativa – comento Fang poniendo una bebida enfrente suyo - ¿Día difícil?

– Un poco, después de las clases y el trabajo solo me quedan ganas de tomar un trago e irme a casa – Respondió Lightning – de todas maneras no estaba pensando en eso, sino en nuestras nuevas vidas, Serah se casa en una semana.

– Si bueno, ella tiene un milenio anunciándolo sunshine, ya era hora – se burló – ¿O todavía no aceptas a Snow?

– No es eso, no se lo reconocería pero la merece y ella también se merece ser feliz – respondió – ¿Has hablado con Vanille?

– Cada día, estamos ansiosas por reunirnos aunque ella parece feliz en Londres – suspiro la chica – parece que Hope s muy buen compañero de piso, me ha contado que salen casi cada día a cenar en su restaurante porque no tienen mucho tiempo para hacerlo en casa

– Umm ya veo – Comento Lightning pensativa probando su bebida, por algún motivo hablar de Hope y Vanille siempre terminaba por incomodarla

– ¿Y tú, has hablado con el chico? – Preguntó Fang – solían estar bastante unidos allá en Cocoon, se pegaba a ti como un cachorrito, incluso en la pelea contra Bhunivelze

No he charlado con e, con suerte llamo a Serah – Dio Lightning – la verdad es que odio esos aparatos y él tampoco ha llamado, de todas formas – al principio eso la había incomodado un poco, luego de pasar tanto tiempo sola esos 13 días de comunicación casi ininterrumpida la había acostumbrado a hablar con él, todavía abría los ojos esperando inconscientemente recibir su saludo.

– Según me contó Vanille el chico tiene poco tiempo, a duras penas va a casa y duerme muy poco – comento la morena encogiéndose de hombros

– Si bueno ¿Quién de nosotros puede dormir? – al menos ella no, las pesadillas la acuciaban todo el tiempo y parecían intensificarse durante la noche. Además estaba ese constante temor ¿Qué harían si un día despertaba Bhunivelze?

– En eso tienes razón, aunque tengo entendido que el chaval lo lleva peor, ya sabes su historia con él Dios, además Vanille dice que estudia mucho, es algo sobre conocimientos diferentes

– Adaptarse a todo este nuevo mundo no es fácil – Respondió Lightning encogiéndose de hombros, aunque en el fondo se sentía muy mal por todo, ella había prometido protegerlo y había fallado miserablemente, además también se sentía molesta por que él no se tomara la molestia de comunicarse, en cambio estaba en otro país contándole todo a Vanille e incluso compartiendo piso con ella.

– Si, igual pienso que deberías llamarle, cuando nos reencontramos estabas todo el tiempo hablándole – Se burló Fang – debe sentirse un poco sol

– Si, porque era necesario – respondió la aludida perdiendo la paciencia – Ahora no lo ésy de cualquier manera nos veremos en la boda de Serah en una semana. De cualquier manera n entiendo la insistencia de todos porque lo llame

– Solo lo digo porque luces un poco… aburrida sunshine, deberías conseguirte un chico, todos los demás tenemos a alguien que cuide de nosotros

– No necesito que nadie cuide de mi – Respondio Lightning molesta – puedo hacer todo lo que ellos hacen

– ¿Todo por ti misma? Lo dudo – comento Fang riendo – de todas maneras yo hablaba de un chico que te moviera el piso… ya me entiendes

Un rubor rosa se instaló en sus mejillas – bueno, hay un par que estarían felices de ayudar con eso, para su desgracia no estoy interesada

– Quizás no son el que buscas, aquí también han venido un par por mí, pero tú y yo sabemos que no tienen oportunidades – Comento su amiga – Equipo equivocado, para empezar.

Ambas se rieron – Pero no solo es eso, tengo este… ¿Sentimiento? De que nunca nadie además de nosotros va a entender quiénes somos o porque somos así. De alguna manera nos hemos convertido en una familia y yo no siento que pueda confiar en otros

– Te estas volviendo sentimental sunshine

– No, tu pusiste algo extraño en esta bebida.


End file.
